


Sex On Fire (Kings of Leon, 2008)

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: MAGNET HEARTS [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Cheating Dean, Childhood Friends, For now anyway… mwahahahaha, Friends to Lovers, HAPPY ENDING… YES IT’S TRUE…, I swear!, Love Affair, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, New Years, Set in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two years since the Sandover’s party disaster and Castiel has moved on. Or so that’s what he wishes people would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On Fire (Kings of Leon, 2008)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I announced there would be a couple more pieces in this series but… there’s only one after this one. Seems like I mashed two ideas together. Or maybe three. So, there shouldn’t be more than one after this.
> 
> I gotta admit, I’m getting tired of this story! lol And I could understand that you guys might be too. But I’ll still finish it and as well as I possibly can (what I mean is that I’m not gonna write anything just to put something out there. The story just took a slightly different path then intended at first. :)
> 
> I’ll stop talking now. I can only hope that you’ll appreciate this new chapter.
> 
> .

“Castiel, how’s it going with Mischer Corp’s Multi Blade Pro? Can we send to print already?”

“That booklet is pure hell, Crowley. I warned you German wasn’t my strongest suit.”

“Better not have anything planned for the rest of the day then, because this obviously takes precedence. You can’t leave until it’s done and sent to the printer.”

Castiel stopped typing and lifted his head to appraise Crowley as he buttoned up his black wool trench coat. The smaller man’s smug expression kind of reminded him of his former boss, Dick Roman.

“Crowley, it’s December 31th, of course I have plans. You gave me this booklet to translate three hours ago. You certainly didn’t think I’d be able to finish it today, did you?”

“If you used Google Translate, as I often tell you to, you’d be done by now. Just make sure to lock up when you leave.”

Leaving his bewildered employee behind without another word, Crowley walked out of the small office. Castiel waited for him to have disappeared into the elevator before grabbing the phone on his desk.

“Charlie, I’m in trouble,” he whined the second his friend answered.

“What’s wrong now? Please say you’re not bailing on me.”

“Crowley gave me something this morning and he insists that I finish it.”

“Damnit, Cas… Don’t do this to me, not today.” Castiel couldn’t say if the tremble in Charlie’s voice sprouted out of anger or sadness. “It’s New Year’s Eve, dude. How are you even at work?”

“I’m the latest hire, just like last year. I knew it’d happen.”

“I don’t care if you knew, Cas. Work if you gotta do it, but you better be here on time tonight or I’m never talking to you again,” Charlie spat before hanging up.

Castiel let out a defeated breath, looking around the empty office. In his opinion, there were no good reasons for Blade Import Co to be open on both Christmas and New Year’s Eves. Yet, Crowley had been adamant that they should be and made sure Castiel knew he couldn’t say no. 

At almost four in the afternoon, Cas had to abdicate, knowing he’d never be done in time. He found the printer’s number in the job docket and dialed, ready to beg for forgiveness. He almost choked on his own saliva when an automated message answered his call.

_“Welcome to Printing Wheels, Incorporated. Please note that the we will be closed for the Holidays. Regular business hours will resume Monday, January 5th, at nine am. If you wish to leave a message and know the exten– ”_

“Fuck!” Castiel pretty much yelled as he slammed the phone back on its base. Crowley had to have known the printer would be closed because he was that much of an asshole.

Not five minutes later, Cas was stepping in the elevator to go back home and prepare for the evening. He’d have just enough time to take a shower and eat a little something before getting to Charlie’s no later than six o’clock.

 

~ • ~

 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” Charlie said when she opened the door to let Castiel in, even though he had arrived a little later than promised. Before he could chuck off his coat and boots, she grabbed him in a strong hug. “Dean’s here with Lisa. And Meg too,” she murmured in his ear before kissing both his cheeks.

“That’s ok, I kind of expected that,” Castiel said, a tense smile on his lips, even though Meg’s presence had come as a bit of a shock.

“You should have brought someone. You know, show them you don’t care anymore. And so you’d have someone to kiss at midnight.”

Castiel was surprised to find Charlie’s expression to be serious. He shook his head. “We’re not kids anymore, Charlie. I’m not gonna play some stupid game just to try and make things awkward. Not sure you or Gilda would appreciate seeing your party tinted like that.”

“You’re right.” Charlie let him go with a sigh. “You’re too nice and proper, you know that, right?” she offered as she grabbed his coat. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.”

As his friend went to drop his coat in the bedroom, Castiel took a look around. He recognized a lot of people from Sandover’s, but nobody he had kept in contact with. He soon spotted Dean and Lisa sitting together on the couch. There was no way he’d ever think of going over there and start chatting with them.

Without realizing it, Castiel kept his gaze on Dean a little too long. His heart started racing when the other man’s eyes met his. With a smile and crinkled eyes, Dean nodded at Castiel, prompting Lisa to turn her attention towards the door as well. When she too smiled – though not as brightly – and nodded, Castiel responded in kind and fled to the kitchen to hide his embarrassment.

Except the heat on his cheeks only increased when he came face to face with Meg. He hadn’t seen her in almost two years, not since leaving Sandover. The souvenir of their last meeting came back to the surface, how Meg had accepted his resignation letter without trying to make him stay. Still, he had felt the need to explain himself in a way he couldn’t have had in the official notice.

“You’ll be glad to know that you were right, Meg,” Castiel had said, unable to hold her icy stare. “I do love the guy but it’ll never be. You probably heard about what happened at the Christmas party?” Castiel paused but Meg didn’t answer. “So… yeah… we almost…” Castiel exhaled, at a loss for words. “We’ll never be more than friends and I can’t stay here and pretend to the contrary. Not anymore.”

Meg’s eyes had turned dark as she gave out an annoyed exhale. “What am I? Your fucking therapist?” She had gotten up to go and open the door. “I accepted your resignation and you signed all the appropriate paperwork. Now get the hell out of my office.”

Castiel was pulled from his reminiscing by his former girlfriend’s voice. “Hey there, Clarence. Fancy meeting you here.”

He swallowed, unhinged by Meg’s presence while she certainly didn’t seem bothered to be seeing him again.

“Lost your tongue there, baby?” she said again, her lips in a crooked smile. “Come on, Cas, relax a bit. Our little fling ended ages ago…”

 _Two years_ , Cas corrected in his mind, his throat too dry to even attempt speaking.

With a huff, Meg rolled her eyes and walked past him. “Fine, be that way,” she muttered as she went back into the main room.

Castiel stood where he was, now unsure of what had brought him there. When his brain could work again, he went to the fridge and grabbed the first bottle he saw, uncaring about the type of liquid it held.

He had downed close to half of what had turned out to be diet soda when a soft hand landed on his waist. Even though he prayed it belonged to Charlie, he knew it was far too large to be hers.

“Are you all right?” he heard Dean murmur as he too opened the fridge to grab a couple of beers. “What did she say?”

Getting out of Dean’s hold, Castiel looked around and was relieved to find they were alone in the kitchen.

“She didn’t say much. Nothing bad, anyway. I’m the ass here.”

Dean chuckled, grazing a hand over Castiel’s backside. “Yeah… and it’s a nice one too.”

“Not here, Dean. We can’t– ” Castiel hissed, keeping his eyes on the revolving door.

“Just a quick kiss.” Dean’s lips softly grazed at the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

“Dean… please… we can’t get caught.” 

His cheeks aflame again, Castiel took a couple steps back to get out of Dean’s reach. “Tonight we’re nothing more than acquaintances. You know I’m the worst liar in the world so it’ll be easier if we just ignore one another, all right?”

“Whatever…” Dean said as he came to stand back in Castiel’s personal space. “When can we meet? I miss you.”

Despite himself, Castiel felt himself relax in his lover’s warmth. “Working on Friday but other than that, whenever you can come by is fine with me.” With a last look at the door, Castiel caught Dean’s lips with his. As much as Cas hated his status of secret lover, he couldn’t deny himself the taste of the man he loved.

It was Dean who pushed him away when the kitchen door flew open. The heart that had dropped in Castiel’s gut soared back up when he recognized the giant that walked in.

“Sam!” he said – not squealed – before grabbing the taller man in a strong hug. “Damn, I’ll never get used to how tall you got,” he added with a chuckle. “I always thought Dean was being a jerk when he’d call you a sasquatch.”

“To be fair, Dean totally is a jerk,” Sam replied with a wink to his brother. “Glad to see you too, Cas. Been too long.” If Sam’s delighted expression was anything to go by, Dean had been quick enough so they wouldn’t get caught.

“And you’re a bitch, little brother. Did you just get into town?”

“Yup. Dropped our bags at the hotel then came straight here.”

“And where’s Jess?”

“With Lisa.” Sam’s gaze traveled between the two men. “She told me you guys were in here so… yeah…” He cleared his throat, staring at Castiel intently. “Is everything all right?”

“Of course, Sam, all’s great. If you’ll excuse me,” Castiel said a little too brightly before leaving the kitchen. On the other side, many sets of eyes fell on him. Lisa, Jessica, Charlie, and Meg kept staring as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Castiel only had time to splash his face with water and pat it dry before a soft knock on the door could be heard.

“Just a sec.”

“Open the door, Cas.”

Castiel sighed and obeyed, letting Charlie inside. She stepped in and locked the door before turning to face him.

“What’s going on, Cas? If you’re gonna be an antisocial freak all night, I’m really tempted to kick your ass out.”

“Jesus, Charlie… can’t a guy go to the bathroom in peace?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, dude. You went to hide in the kitchen the minute you came in, then ran straight here. Should I worry about you burying yourself in the pile of coats on my bed?”

Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. “Look… Having to spend the evening with Dean, and Lisa, and Meg… it’s a bit much, you know? I wasn’t prepared for that.”

“Thought you said you expected as much?”

“Yeah, for Dean and Lisa, but not Meg. I thought you hated her guts.”

Leaning back on the counter with her arms crossed, Charlie shrugged. “I don’t hate her but yeah, she’s not my favorite person either. Gilda invited her, pretty friendly at work so… will you be joining the party any time soon?”

“Going to right now… I just needed to take a breather,” Castiel confirmed as he unlocked the door. Charlie preceded him outside, grabbing his hand to make sure he’d follow.

Some more people had joined the party, most of them unknown to Castiel. Unsure on what to do next, he let Charlie pull him around the room to meet some of the guests. She ended the tour next to the Winchester brothers and their dates.

“You know Sam already, but have you met his fiancée? Castiel, meet Jessica Moore. Jessica, this is Castiel Shurley. We all grew up in Sioux Falls together.”

The tall blonde got on her feet to give Castiel an unexpected hug. “Castiel! So glad to finally meet you. I’ve heard a whole lot about you.”

Castiel blushed again. “I wish I could say the same. Haven’t talked to Sam in so long…”

“Yeah, why is that, Cas?” Sam intervened with a grin. “You’d think that in this day and age, with Facebook and all, it’d be easy to keep track of each other.”

Charlie laughed, not letting Castiel answer. “This guy? I keep telling him to join and he’s just being so damn stubborn. He doesn’t get how Facebook is the bomb.”

“It is, right?” Sam provided. “Come on, Cas. Get an account so we can all be friends and stuff.”

“Aren’t we already friends?”

“You know what I mean.”

Engrossed in his conversation with Sam and Jessica, Castiel didn’t notice when Charlie left them to tend to the other guests. Soon, Lisa joined in the debate, her too praising the many benefits of the website. As for Dean, he chose to desert the little group to attach himself to another cluster of Sandover employees.

Close to ten PM, Charlie muted the volume of the sound system. “May I have your attention please?”

Standing next to Gilda near the snack table, she waited for everyone to turn their attention to them.

“I just wanted to tell you guys how much we appreciate having you all here. But you gotta know, 2008 coming to an end is not the main reason I wanted to throw this party.” Soft gasps were heard when Charlie turned to Gilda and dropped to one knee.

“I knew it,” someone said, prompting many shushing sounds.

“Gilda… we’ve been together for two years now and…” Charlie took in a shaky breath, her eyes locked to her girlfriend’s, “and I can’t think of ever being with anyone else for the rest of my life. I don’t care that we don’t ever get married, all I want is to grow old with you. What do you say, baby? Wanna grow old with me?”

The tall brunette uttered a garbled “yes” as she yanked Charlie to her feet to kiss her. The whole party erupted in applause and catcalls. Eventually, both women turned to their guests with their cheeks flushed and damp with tears.

“Time to party, guys!” Charlie announced, turning the music back on.

Soon, she and Gilda were crowded by their guests congratulating them. Castiel stayed back, preferring to wait for the hype to dwindle down a bit. It took a good ten minutes for his oldest friend to be somewhat left alone.

“So that’s why I had to be here,” Castiel said as he came to hug Charlie, making her laugh. “You could have told me, you know?”

“I would have wanted you here anyway, Cas. But I couldn’t have told you, it had to be a surprise.”

“I’m not the one you were asking to marry. The surprise wasn’t for me to have.”

Charlie laughed again, harder this time. “You know what I mean. You can’t keep a secret to save your life. I couldn’t risk it.”

“I’m very discreet, you should know that.”

“Not saying you aren’t but you can’t lie. And I can prove it to you.” With a smirk, Charlie got on her tippy toes to speak in her friend’s ear. “Are you still in love with Dean Winchester?”

When she leaned back to look him in the eye, the satisfied expression on her face turned concerned. “Oh shit! For real?” she yelped when she saw the contrite look on Castiel’s face. “I was just… I’m so sorry, Cas. It was meant to be a joke.”

His lips pinched thin, Castiel could only nod. She crowded his space again. “Your secret’s safe with me,” she murmured before hugging the life out of him. “But we’ll have to talk about this, okay? Let’s meet for breakfast this weekend.”

And with that, Charlie was gone again, going around the room to make sure everyone was having a good time. 

 

~ • ~

 

It was the phone that woke Castiel up the next day.

“Hello?” he answered, or so he thought he did.

“Wow! Wanna try that again?” he heard an amused Dean say.

“What do you want?”

“Oh, it’s that kind of morning. All right… huh… I wanted to know if you got something planned for today?”

Castiel cleared his throat as he sat up on his bed. “Got a couple of New Year’s phone calls to make. Why?”

“Want to spend the day together?”

“What about Lisa and Ben? Or your brother?”

“Sam and Jess are having dinner with her folks. Lisa and Ben are with her mom’s family. I’m all by my lonesome.”

“Won’t Lisa’s family wonder where you are?”

Dean let out a humorless huff. “They might just be relieved, actually. Her mom can’t stand me for some reason. Anyway, Lisa didn’t mind that I wouldn’t go.”

“But it’s New Year’s,” Castiel felt the need to insist.

“I’d rather spend it with you.”

Warmth filled Castiel’s belly like anytime Dean would spew romantic type stuff at him. “You don’t mean that.”

“You know I do. Can I come over? Pretty, pretty please? It’d be stupid for the both of us to spend New Year’s alone twiddling our thumbs, don’t you think?”

“You know I can’t say no to you,” Castiel answered in a low voice. Only a couple seconds later, loud bangs were heard at the door. “Is that you?”

Dean chuckled in the receptor. “I don’t know… why don’t you go and take a look?”

“You have the key, Dean. Just come in already.”

“Dunno whatcha talkin’ about.”

“Fine…” Castiel groused as he got up, draping the thick comforter over his bare shoulders.

He made his way to the door dragging his feet, almost falling on his face when they caught in the oversized bedspread.

On the other side of the door stood Dean, a pizza box and a couple of plastic bags in his arms. His neck was crooked, holding the phone on his shoulder.

“How did you…” Castiel started before shaking his head, letting go of all his interrogations. “Just come in, would you? And gimme that.” He shrugged off the blanket as he grabbed the pizza and bags. “Kind of early for pizza, isn’t it?”

As he shut off his phone, Dean entered the apartment, grabbing the blanket from the floor to throw it on the couch. “It’s never too early for pizza, dude. Especially not when you’re hungover.”

“Not hungover,” Castiel countered as he started up the coffee maker. “All I need’s a shower, some caffeine, and–”

“Some food, and amazing sex, and… nah, that’s it, that’s all you need.” 

Dean came to stand behind Castiel, snaking both arms around his naked waist. “I could use a shower too,” he murmured as he peppered kisses on the curve of his lover’s neck.

“No you don’t, you smell like fresh soap,” Castiel replied as he turned around. “I think it’ll be quicker if I go alone. Then we can eat some of that pizza and see where the day takes us?” he added quickly, hoping Dean wouldn’t misunderstand his intentions.

“Can I watch then?” Dean asked, this time waggling his eyebrows.

Castiel batted Dean’s hand away from the hem of his pajama pants. “Not a better idea. I’ll be quick.”

Less than five minutes later, a naked Dean was barging in the bathroom, startling Castiel. “I can’t wait anymore,” he growled as he climbed in the shower behind Cas to spin him around.

“Not here, Dean… I hate… shit…” Castiel couldn’t finish his thought, Dean’s mouth already wrapped low around his dick. He buried both hands in Dean’s already damp hair, in dire need of something to hold onto.

 

~ • ~

 

Cas and Dean were sitting in bed with the pizza box opened between them, each munching on a now rather cold slice. While Castiel drank coffee, Dean had already started on beer, pretexting to have been up for hours.

“So what does Lisa think you’re doing today?” Castiel couldn’t help but ask. As if it’d make him feel any better about sleeping with her boyfriend.

“She thinks I’m spending the day with Sam.”

“Not sure he’d like to know about how you’re using him as an excuse to cheat on her.”

Dean casted his head down, his lips pinched thin. “Damnit, Cas… can we just not do this? I’m not proud of this whole situation, you know that. But she’s getting better, all right? Soon, they won’t even need me around. When that happens, we can be together.”

“She’s still your girlfriend, Dean. She doesn’t have to be sick to wanna be with you.”

Throwing his unfinished piece of pie back in the box, Dean sighed. “Look… me and Lisa we don’t… I can’t even remember the last time we even slept together.”

“Is that why you’re here with me? Because you don’t get any at home?”

Castiel knew by now that it wasn’t the case but he still had felt the need to ask, if only to give Dean a hard time about the whole thing. Maybe Cas wasn’t dealing with the whole situation so well after all.

“Of course not, jesus! I told you how I felt even before all this shit started happening. Do you really think I’m that much of an asshole?”

Castiel shook his head, still not wanting to ruin the little time they had together. So he kept for himself how Dean hadn’t always been the most thoughtful of lovers. “I guess being struck with breast cancer wouldn’t help one’s libido,” he chose to say instead.

“Even when she’s doing good, she doesn’t want me, Cas. We don’t kiss, or cuddle… I’ve been sleeping in the den for months now. If she hadn’t been sick, I would have been gone already. You gotta remember the party…”

“I do. So… you say she’s doing better now. How much better?”

“Look, I don’t want you to think I’m hiding stuff from you, because I’m not, but… Could we just enjoy the day as it is?” Dean took the pizza box to drop it on the floor then leaned his forehead to Castiel’s. “All you gotta know is that I love you, all right? I really do… the rest is gonna sort itself out, I swear it will.”

Castiel closed his eyes as he gave a soft nod, wanting to believe Dean with all his heart. 

 

~ • ~

 

The only thing Castiel wanted the next day – after spending most of it in the office being badgered by Crowley about that whole booklet thing – was to get in his PJs and numb himself with mindless TV.

He had just sat on the couch with a steaming bowl of chicken ramen when the doorbell rang. Not expecting anybody, Castiel decided to ignore it. Until it rang again. And again.

He grumbled a nice string of curses as he stomped to the door and pushed the intercom button. “What?”

“It’s Lisa. I’m sorry for disturbing you but… Can I come up?”

Castiel’s mouth suddenly felt as dry and scratchy as sandpaper. He cleared his throat but his answer didn’t sound any less rough. “Yeah…” he croaked before pressing the buzzer.

A minute later, the brunette was knocking on his door.

“Are you feeling okay?” she said when he opened, a genuine look of concern on her face.

“Ye… Yeah… I’m good… And you? You’re doing okay?” He could feel the heat crawling up his face again. In his whole life, he had never blushed so much as he had in the last week.

“I’m doing good. Better than good actually.” She smiled, her head canted a bit to the side. “I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for the flowers.”

Castiel only shrugged, embarrassed. He had sent them quite some time before he and Dean started going behind her back. Now all he could think of was how sending her a bouquet had been in really poor taste. 

As he tried to clear his throat again, he took a step back to let her in the apartment.

“Look, I know, all right?” Lisa said after an uncomfortable minute of silence, the both of them still standing near the closed door. Her smile softened when he sent her a shocked look. “I’m no dummy, Castiel. I… I even may have made sure Dean would seek you out, to some extent anyway. I didn’t know then that you were the one he’d be going to.”

Gobsmacked, Castiel turned away from her to go sit on the couch. Lisa followed, sitting on the other end and facing him. 

“How… Why?” The heat had reached Castiel’s eyes and he prayed that he wouldn’t start crying in front of her; she had enough on her plate already.

“I won’t lie to you, the last two years has been tough. Not only my relationship with Dean was pretty much over with, but then I had this… this thing,” she said as she brought a hand to her chest. “I had promised myself I would wait until after the Holidays to tell him. But then he started to explain how he loved someone else, that we should go our separate ways, and… I just couldn’t handle it.”

She chuckled a bit as she wiped a wayward tear from her cheek. “Call me selfish if you must, I don’t really care at this point. I had my son to think about and Ben loves Dean.”

Castiel nodded, still too shocked to utter a single word. Instead, he squeezed her hands in an invitation to continue.

“You see, my mom’s great but she’s getting old. She can look out for Ben from time to time but not permanently. I needed someone I could count on, you know? And Dean… Dean’s a great guy. He loves Ben a whole lot.”

“He loves you too,” Castiel couldn’t help but say, his voice weird and scratchy.

She smiled. “Not like he loves you, this much I know.”

“Okay…” Brows furrowed, Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused. “So what now? Are you asking me to stop seeing him because you need him? Does he know that you know?”

“No! God, no! I’m asking nothing of the sort. I just… I wanted you to know I’m breaking up with him. I know we should have been over for a while now but… yeah, I pretty much bullied him into staying with me. ‘Cause I needed him.”

“My track record’s not any better, I’m still having an affair– ”

“I can’t stand how miserable he’s become. He tries to keep a good face in front of Ben and me, but it’s just… unfair. He deserves– ”

They both were startled when a key turned in the front door. “Cas,” they heard Dean call through the door. Neither Lisa or Castiel had time to move or say a single word before the door opened fully and Dean’s stare fell on them. It didn’t take a second for panic to cloud his features.

“What the– ”

Lisa’s soft voice cut through Dean’s choked words. “Come sit with us, Dean.” She patted the space between herself and Castiel. “We need to talk.”

They saw Dean swallow up his nervosity, his eyes glassy with fear. He took his time taking off his boots and coat before coming to sit in the armchair next to Lisa rather than between them.

Lisa quickly took the lead, landing a soft hand on Dean’s knee. “Dean, it’s okay, I know. And I’m not here to make you feel bad about it. Neither of you,” she insisted when Dean’s stare automatically turned to Cas. “We’ve been over for a while now and it’s time that I relieve you of your promise. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Dean shrugged, then shook his head, making sure to avert his girlfriend’s eyes. “How long have you known?”

“That you love Cas? Since you wanted to break up with me two years ago. I didn’t know it was Cas back then but it wouldn’t have mattered. I still would have made you stay with me.”

Dean’s voice was nothing more than a murmur. “You didn’t make me stay.”

“Yeah, I did. I know it and you know it too. I was selfish, and scared. I gotta admit I was kinda glad when you guys finally hooked-up this summer.”

This time, Dean looked at Lisa. “You’ve known all this time? Why are you doing this now?”

“Because I can’t have you moping around all the time anymore. You’re there for us and you help a whole lot, but your heart is here with Cas. Even Ben noticed how you’re always sad. He noticed the moment we came back from my uncle’s cabin.”

Castiel saw Ben being mentioned as his cue to leave the two alone. He excused himself and fled to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Thanks to the open plan, he could still hear Dean and Lisa’s conversation.

“What did you tell him?”

“Nothing. I had to be sure that it wasn’t a one time thing. But now I’m hoping we’ll talk to him together. And my mom already knows. She’s known for almost as long as I have.”

“Is that why she can’t stand me?” Dean had to ask.

“Yeah, pretty much. To her, you’re just an unfaithful and heartless prick.” Lisa couldn’t help but laugh when she saw Dean’s face fall. “Her words, not mine. Even though I kind of thought as much at first.”

“She’s right… I have been unfaithful and– ”

“I know, but I really don’t mind anymore. And believe me, I did at first. I was so angry and wanted you to suffer. Guilting you into staying was part of me punishing you. But you wouldn’t believe how your perspective changes when you think you’re gonna die. When you get a second chance.” Lisa took one of Dean’s hand in hers. “I wanted to talk to you tonight about all of this. I should have known… Anyway, this is me officially letting you go, relieving you of your duties.”

“Lisa, you and Ben, you need– ”

“What we need is to go on with our lives. And you do too. I’ve been doing better, the doctor is pretty confident that I’m totally free of cancer.”

“What if you aren’t?”

“It’ll be okay. My mom’s moving in with us. You’re free, Dean. And that also means I’m free too to find someone who will love me too, not just my kid.”

Lisa smiled when Castiel came back with a steaming teapot and cups. “Do you want milk or sugar?” he asked, to which the brunette shook her head. He sat next to her and started pouring the tea, not wanting to intrude in the conversation any more than he already had.

“Did you meet someone? Is that why you’re doing this now?” Dean asked, making Lisa smile.

“Would it make you feel better if I did? Would that make your relationship with Castiel okay?”

“Fuck… I’m so sorry, Lisa,” Dean said, putting down the cup Castiel had given him. “I never wanted to hurt you. Or Ben.”

“I know… I kinda did though, but not anymore I don’t. I guess we just could have handled that whole thing with a lot more maturity.”

“Yeah… I kinda suck at being an adult.”

Dean let out a small laugh at his own self-deprecating comment, making Lisa smile.

“So, you think we can do this like grown-ups then? Go get Ben from my mom’s and just… explain what’s happening?”

“I’d love that,” Dean confirmed with a soft smile. “I really love that kid.”

“I know you do. And he loves you too.”

Five minutes later, Lisa was on her way to the elevator while Dean and Cas said their goodbyes.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Castiel said, his breath hot on Dean’s neck.

“I gotta do this. I owe them as much.”

“I know. Will you be back tonight?”

Dean cradled Castiel’s face with both hands, making sure their eyes were locked together.

“I will. And this time, it’s for real, all right? Not letting anything stand in our way ever again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Dean vowed before as he sealed their pact with a searing kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not mine, not sorry!!! ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting if you so choose. Or come and talk to me on [Tumblr](http://marmeladyorange.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> See you guys again soon!


End file.
